


A slice of American pie: Rickyl drabbles

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: A LITTLE SASS, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch
Summary: Doesn’t everyone discuss their sweaty bits in the kitchen?





	A slice of American pie: Rickyl drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Life has seriously gotten in the way of my writing but I am still around. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to my beta and write or die, Wifey you are awesome!

Judith is standing there scratching her crotch. The look on her face is pure Dixon. He knows he heard her right. Rick does his best to hold in the laughter. He turns his head, then clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “Um, Judith, sweetheart, you don’t have balls.” 

She’s been out in the backyard running, swinging, and playing for over two hours now. Even though it’s closer to fall than summer it’s still pretty hot in Georgia. 

“Well whatever I have is sweaty and gross right now” she huffs before throwing up her hands as she stomps off with her juice box back into the yard. 

Rick is shaking his head. He pours himself a glass of tea. He knows where the phrase came from, he’s heard it often enough in the past five years. He thinks about how his life changed since the day that man threw squirrels at Rick’s head. 

Daryl comes in. He takes the tea glass from Rick, enjoying a long drink. “Aaaah. Thank ya.” He kisses Rick’s lips. “Wanna tell me why nugget was stompin’ ‘round out on the porch?” 

“Want to tell me why our daughter thinks she has sweaty balls?” Rick’s eyebrow is raised. 

Daryl says nothing, he turns and walks off.

“And give her a bath.”

Daryl does the thumbs up above his head. “Ya got it boss.” 

She’s jumping in the sandpit as Daryl walks out. “Come on sweaty balls.” 

“Daddy said I don’t have those!”

“Nobody ever said ya did have em silly.” He brushes sand off of her. 

She’s wiggling and trying to dig her jeans out of her crack. Her face is all scrunched up like Daryl’s gets. “Well whatever the hell I have is covered in sweat an’ sand now” she declares grumpily. 

“Well diggin’ in there ain’t gonna help.” 

“You do it all the time.” She stares at him. 

“Yeah an’ that’s how I know it ain’t gonna help! Come on, we’ll wash it all off an’ stop saying hell. You an’ I are in enough trouble for today.” 

She offers him an apologetic little grin, “sorry Papa.” 

He scoops her up out of the sandpit tickling her as he flies her through the air for a bit before taking her inside. “It’s a bird, it’s a plane, it’s a Judith!” Her laughter fills the air. 

Rick watches from the kitchen window. He smiles at the two people that make his world go around.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of Rickyl drabbles where I plan to give little peeks of their life together. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
